stormbladesfandomcom-20200215-history
Swords
Swords are a type of equipment that are used by the Hero to deal damage to enemies. Different swords have different strengths. Swords can be upgraded and fused with powers to increase their efficiency in battle. The blade you currently have equipped will appear at the middle of the Blades screen. If you want to switch to a different blade, tap the "Vault" button to access your list of collected blades, scroll through the list and tap the blade you want to switch to. Obtaining Blades You will first begin the game with a Level 1 Brutal Longblade. After completing Level 5, where you will collect your second blade, the Sharp Swiftblade, you will be able to buy new blades from then on. To buy a blade, tap the "Blades" button in the Blades screen, and scroll through the list of blades that are available for purchase. For each blade, you will be able to see what powers the blade has, what level the blade is and how much damage it can inflict. Carefully examine this information. When you have decided which blade you want to buy and have collected enough Essence to buy the blade, tap the button marked with the blade\'s price (in Essence) to buy the blade. When you buy a new blade, it is automatically equipped. Once a blade is purchased, it is removed from the list of available blades to buy, and replaced with a stronger blade as you progress through later levels. As you keep playing new levels, older blades on that list will also be removed and replaced with a new blade. While most blades must be purchased with Essence, several of them can be claimed for free: *As mentioned earlier, you start the game with a Brutal Longblade. *The Sharp Swiftblade, which introduces the Critical power, can be found after beating Level 5. *The Bright Twinedge, which introduces the Reflect power, can be found after beating Level 12. *The Sacred Crescent, which introduces the Burst power, can be found after beating Level 20. *The True Defiler, which introduces the Shatter power, can be found after beating Level 30. *In more recent updates, you can also earn a free blade by beating a 10-day Sword Quest, but you will not be able to know its level, damage per hit or available powers until you actually win the blade. Construction and Possible Names In this game, a blade is constructed out of three parts: the actual blade, the crossguard and the hilt. Blades are categorized based on the appearance of their actual blades, but can have different hilts and crossguards. While the hilts offer only a cosmetic difference, the appearance of the crossguards determines what powers a blade has, since that is where the special jewel(s) providing the blade\'s power(s) are encrusted (i.e., red for Brutality, purple for Critical, et cetera). Here is a list of fifteen known kinds of blades that can be found in this game, and how they look like. Most blade types are not ideal for lunging and stabbing, and all of them only differ cosmetically. *'Longblade': A rectangular, long and hollow blade with round corners. *'Swiftblade': A triangular and hollow blade that is perhaps built such that it can be swung around very quickly. *'Twinblade' A tapering, hollow triangular blade with many saw teeth on both sides, although it is not as triangular as the Swiftblade. *'Crescent': A slim crescent-shaped blade that can strangely parry off even the heaviest weapon without getting bent out of shape. *'Defiler': A wavy-edged triangular blade with some emerald-like marble filling encrusted inside of it. *'Greatblade': A large, flat-ended blade. *'Claymore': A long, curvy spade-like blade that does not look too much like the namesake ones the Scottish Highlanders used in the sixteenth century. *'Titanblade': A large blade with many pointy corners and two small holes at the beginning and end of the blade. *'Runeblade': An asymmetric blade that is shaped like a lightning bolt. *'Ripper': A strange-looking, pointy blade that is decorated with mysterious patterns and appears to be made more out of stone rather than metal. *'Calamity': An orange, asymmetric and nearly rectangular blade that has labyrinth-like patterns cut into it. *'Doomblade': A blade that looks similar to the Calamity, but is more metallic and has one curved, pointy edge. *'Earthbreaker': A heavy, asymmetric sword with two knobs on its spine and straight, but crude edges *'Bonesmasher': A blade that appears to be a slimmer and more elongated version of the Earthbreaker. *'Decimator': Another blade that looks just like the Earthbreaker, but has a more curved edge. In addition to having names, blades are given adjectives based on what combination of powers they possess. For example, "True" blades exclusively have the Shatter power, "Holy" blades have the Critical and Burst powers, and "Deadly" blades have the Brutality, Reflect and Shatter powers. Keep playing the game and discovering more blades to learn about which adjectives are assigned to which combination of powers!